


Second Chances

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Depressing, Destiel - Freeform, Disasters, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Heartbreak, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Pain, Sad, Season/Series 09, Spoilers for Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Suffering, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is doesn't know how to cope with Dean's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my dearest friend Hannah for editing this, you're the best, love <3

 

 _“Well guess what? He’s dead too.”_  
Metatron’s words rang in Castiel’s ears. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. He thought about Dean, beautiful, hurt, Dean, with those bright shining eyes concealing so much pain and anger. Those eyes, the ones that Cas had fallen for, every shade of green and glittering like a kaleidoscope. Now they would never to open again. He couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t happening, it wasn’t possible. Dean would always come back to him no matter what. Cas had always thought that eventually he would find the right time to tell Dean how he felt. That maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t been seeing things when he thought Dean was staring at him with something more than friendship, and maybe they could be together, go to the beach and watch the sunset from the Impala, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. Kiss under the moonlight and wake up next to each other every morning. No, this couldn’t be happening, Dean couldn’t be dead, it wasn’t possible, Cas hadn’t had have enough time with him, Dean could not be ripped from his life so soon. Cas needed to tell him so many things still, how adorable his hair looked like in the morning, how there was nothing better than being with him and watching him work, how without Dean, he’d be like an empty shell, how Dean made him feel, how he lov- But it’s too late now. He’s dead. Dean, his Dean is dead. He’d failed to save the one man he needed, and there were no second chances. Dean Winchester had run out of lives. _  
“and you are sitting in my chair.”_

 


End file.
